Broken
by Kimmer86
Summary: "Stay over." Mark told Lexie. "Call Derek. Then I will." He didn't call Derek. She didn't stay. This changes their lives would change forever. Lexie is attacked. Will she be able to survive the aftermath? Will Mark/Lex survive as a couple? Contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **

**Author's Note: I have had this idea in my head for awhile now, and I just felt compelled to write it. It takes place during season 5 when Mark and Lexie are hiding their relationship. Izzie does not have cancer. This has extremely strong themes. It deals with rape and the aftermath of rape. You have been warned.**

**Broken Chapter One**

"Stay." Mark Sloan told Lexie as he grabbed her waist, pulling her back down to the bed. "It's late. Just stay the night."

"I can't." Lexie Grey smiled in between their kisses. "I've already stayed over twice this week. Meredith and Derek will start wondering where I am. I think they are already kind of suspicious. I keep telling them I ran into an old friend and crashed at their place." She frowned, "I think they are starting to think I am a slut.

He shrugged, "Who cares? Just stay."

"I will tell you what…" She sat up as she looked down at him. "I will stay, if you call Derek right now and tell him about us. If you just tell him, I will be happy to stay."

"Lex…" He sighed, rubbing her thigh. "I can't. Not yet anyway."

She nodded, "I know. And I can't stay."

"I want to tell him." Mark promised, "I do. I just don't want to mess up our friendship. I promised him I wouldn't do anything with you…I've already screwed up once." He told her, knowing he didn't have to mention the Addison thing, she already knew all about it. "I don't want to do it again."

"I understand." She paused, running a hand through her hair, "Just don't wait too long, okay?"

"I won't." He kissed her naked shoulder, "I promise. I just have to find the right time."

* * *

Lexie already had her keys in her hand as she stepped into the parking garage. At the beginning of her relationship with Mark she had parked on the street, but when she started to spend the night, he gave her a parking pass. She sighed, wishing she could have spent the night. She could not help but be disappointed that Mark hadn't taken her offer and called Derek.

She let out a sharp gasp when she felt a strong hand grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her back. The hand quickly darted around her waist, holding her in place. She opened her mouth to scream but when she felt a sharp object against her throat she suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes. It was a knife.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you, sweetheart." A man's voiced hissed into her ear.

Lexie blinked away tears, "Please, please, don't hurt me." Her voice cracked.

He laughed, "I won't hurt you sweetheart, as long as you do what I say, I promise I won't hurt you." Lexie let out a small sob as she felt herself being pushed to the ground.

She really wished she would have spent the night.

* * *

Christina Yang had made the call to Meredith. It had been a shock for all the doctors and nurses when Lexie Grey had been rushed into the hospital unconscious, multiple stab wounds, and suspected sexual assault. Bailey and Hunt rushed her into surgery immediately and she called Meredith. That was about ten minutes ago. She checked her watch, hoping Meredith would be there soon. She knew if…when Lexie woke up she would need all the support she could get.

"Christina!" Christina looked up to see Meredith jogging towards her, Derek followed closely, "What the hell happened?"

"Fifteen minutes ago Lexie came in by ambulance." Christina looked down, "She was unconscious and had multiple stab wounds…" She paused, "Meredith they think she was raped."

Meredith's jaw dropped, "Where is she?"

"Bailey and Hunt her in surgery…Would you like me to get an update?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes. Please."

"I will be right back."

Meredith buried her head in her hands as she sat down, on the waiting room chair, "I cannot believe this happened…How did this happen?"

Derek pulled her into a hug. "I don't know…That best we can do is just be there for Lexie when she needs us."

"They think she was raped Derek. I can't imagine what she must have been though…" She shook her head, "Or what she is about to go through."

"Hey…She will get through this. It will be difficult, but she will get through this."

"Meredith." Christina walked up to her friend. "There are six stab wounds. None of them are fatal. Luckily the knife didn't hit any major organs. She might have a few broken bones…"

"Thank God." Meredith let out a sigh of relief. "Was she…"

"They aren't doing the kit until after the surgery. But Meredith, she was missing her underwear."

"Oh God." Meredith rubbed her temples, "Where did this even happen? Where was she attacked?"

"I'm not sure. After she was brought in we just wanted to make she was okay. There is a report…Somewhere."

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Callie Torres walked up to the group. "I thought you two went home hours ago."

"Lexie was attacked. Stabbed and probably raped." Meredith whispered.

"What?" Callie's eyes widened. "Has anyone called…" She was interrupted by her pager. "It's Hunt."

"It's probably about Lexie. He is in surgery right now." Christina told her. "OR 4."

"I'll be right back." Callie turned and jogged towards OR 4. "Damn it…" She cursed under breath, knowing calling Mark would have to wait. Making sure Lexie was going to be okay was her first priority. She would have to call Mark when she was done. She sighed, she had no idea how she was going tell Mark that his girl friend was raped.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, a big thank you for all those who reviewed. Reviews mean the world to me. I'm spending a lot of time on each chapter, since this is such a strong/senstive subject I want to make sure I get it right. This next chapter still involves Lexie's friends and family reacting to her attack. Next chapter will involve Lexie's, which I will be honest, it will be difficult to read and difficult to write.**

**Broken Chapter Two**

Callie Torres walked out of Lexie's surgery two hours later. She took a deep breath, swallowing the dry lump in her throat. The surgery, seeing Lexie in the condition she was in had been harder then she expected. She had performed surgery on rape victims many times in her surgical career, but the victim had never been someone she knew. The victim had never been the secret girl friend of her best friend.

Thankfully the surgery itself had been routine, with no complications. Owen Hunt and Miranda Bailey had volunteered to talk to Meredith and Callie went straight to the attending locker room, so she could make the call she had been dreading.

Lexie Grey had been raped. They all knew that now. She had extensive vaginal tearing and bleeding. She had already been given the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy and her first round of antibiotics to prevent any STIs.

She took a deep breath as flipped through the contacts on her phone for Mark's number. A few seconds later Mark's gruff voice answered the phone. "It's four in the morning Torres. This better be important."

"It is." Callie quickly told him, "You might want to come to the hospital…"

"Why? What is going on?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you over the phone…."

"Spit it out Torres. What the hell is going on?"

"A few hours ago Lexie was brought in. Mark she was raped and stabbed six times. She is okay. Physically she is going to be okay…Do…Do you need to come pick up?"

"Why the fuck didn't you call me earlier?" Mark's voice snapped. "Damn it! Don't bother picking me up. I'm on my way."

"Please don't get yourself killed coming here." Callie whispered, ignoring Mark's anger, knowing it was not really toward her.

* * *

Meredith looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. "What is taking them so long?"

Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist, pulling her closer. "She's going to be okay. We had an update an hour ago. The surgery is going good. You know these things take time."

Meredith began to blink away tears. "I don't know how I'm going to help her through this. Lexie needs a good sister right now…And I'm not a good sister to her. I don't even know how to be."

"You have been a good sister to her…Especially recently. She's living with us now. I think just knowing you want to be there for her will make a difference."

"Why hasn't Thatcher called back yet? We called him over three hours ago." Meredith asked. "Lexie told me he was still drinking. I didn't know it was so bad he would not answer his damn phone when his daughter is hurt." She sighed. "I really wish I had Molly's number." She left out a sigh of relief when she saw Miranda Bailey and Owen Hunt walking toward them; she stood up, "How is she?"

"She is in recovery right now. We expect she is going to make a full recovery." Miranda gave the other two doctors a soft smile.

"She had six stab wounds in all. Luckily none of them hit any organs. She has two cracked ribs, her right wrist is broken, along with two three fingers on her right hand and one finger on her left." Owen explained. "Physical recovery time is an estimated six weeks."

"A rape kit confirmed what we feared…" Miranda swallowed a lump in her throat. "She was raped. She has severe vaginal tearing, she needed stitches. We have already given her the morning after pill and have given her the first round of antibiotics to prevent HIV or any other sexually transmitted infections."

"Oh God." Meredith whispered. She felt her stomach churn, she wanted to be sick. Derek took her hand in his and squeezed it, in attempt to comfort her.

"We are filing a report to give the police." Owen spoke up.

Cristina walked up behind Owen, carrying a carton carrier with three coffees. "How is she?" She handed Meredith and Derek a coffee, keeping the last for herself.

"She was raped." Meredith whispered. "How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?" She asked, turning to Owen and Miranda.

"A few hours." Miranda answered. "I believe an officer, Tanya Willis, left a card with one of the nurses. Someone needs to call her immediately after she wakes up, so a report is filed."

"Do we have to call her right away? I mean, after Lexie wakes up…" Meredith shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, "It will be so hard on her to…" She bit her lip and looked at Derek for help.

"Mere, it will be difficult for Lexie to recount what happened at any time. It's better if she does it right away. It will be fresher in her memory…"

"The sooner they get a description of who did this to Lexie the sooner the bastard will be caught." Miranda told the group of doctors confidently, though they all knew that it might just not be true.

"Can we see Lexie now?" Meredith asked.

"Of course, she is in recovery room 412." Owen told them, "We should warn you, she's pretty beat up. Her left eye is swollen shut and her face is bruised pretty badly."

* * *

Meredith let out a small cry once she saw Lexie in her hospital bed. Owen had been holding back when he said she was pretty beat up. Bruises covered her face, she was barely recognizable. There were fingertip shaped bruises on her arms. She slowly walked up to the hospital bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. She looked up at Derek, who was standing over her. "Who would do this? Who…_Could_ do this?"

"There are just some really bad people out there…" Derek whispered. "I'm going to get some more chairs…"

"I can go get some." Cristina quickly offered. She was obviously uncomfortable being there. The truth was she liked Lexie. As Meredith's sister, a friend, and an intern. It was no secret that Lexie was the most talented intern Seattle Grace had that year, and Cristiana respected her for that. She quickly left the room.

Seconds later Mark Sloan burst into the room. "Lexie…" He gasped when he saw his girlfriend, unconscious in the hospital bed. "Oh God."

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"She's…She's my girlfriend." Mark admitted, not taking his eyes off his injured girlfriend. "We've been seeing each other." He blinked away tears. "I think she was attacked in the Archfeild parking garage. On my way to my car…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I saw the blood…I saw her blood. The police were still there collecting evidence…I just…God…Please let her be okay."

"She is _not_ okay!" Derek snapped. Mark looked up to his friend just in time to see Derek bring his fist back and punch him. "You son of bitch! I told you. I told you to stay away from her. You don't fucking listen and look what happened!" Derek punched him again. And then again.

"Stop it!" Meredith screamed. "Damn it, Derek! Stop it." She pulled on Derek's shoulder, pulling him off of Mark, who had a bloody nose and a bruise forming around his eye. "What the HELL is wrong with you Derek? Lexie was raped. She was _raped_. Do you really think beating up Mark is going to help? When Lexie wakes up she is going to need all of the support she can get." She looked over at Mark. "And since she is seeing Mark that includes him."

Derek looked over at Mark, who was wiping blood away from his noose, and then back at Meredith, he sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry Mark. I know this isn't your fault…"

Mark looked down, saying nothing, he was not so sure about that. "I'm sorry I went behind your back…" His voice cracked, he hoped Meredith and Derek didn't notice.

"Did you and Lexie have sex earlier tonight?" Meredith asked, "Because if you did we need to let the police know that there will be…" She sniffed, blinking away tears. "Two sperm samples. They'll need to know which one is yours."

Mark just nodded; his eyes went back to Lexie. He could barley even recognized her. He was still working up the courage to take a closer look at her, to view her full injuries. He was terrified to go any closer to her, fearing he would break her even more.

"I should try calling Thatcher again." Meredith whispered.

"Don't." Mark told her quickly. "I mean wait until she wakes up and see if she wants to see him…" He sighed, "The last few times she saw him it didn't go well and she told him she didn't want to see him until he was sober. He called her two days ago drunk out of his mind…It didn't make matters any better."

Meredith nodded, "I wish I knew Molly's number."

"I have it." Mark pulled out his cell phone, "Lexie used my phone a week ago to call her." He handed her the phone.

"Thanks…I'm going to an on call room and call her now…."

"Sorry I punched you…" Derek apologized. "I shouldn't have done that." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You don't punch that hard…"

"That's not what I was talking about." Derek looked over at Lexie.

"Then no I'm not." Mark admitted, "I think I'm in love with her Derek. She's different from anyone I have ever met. She was raped tonight…And she was stabbed. And I have no idea how to be there for her when she wakes up."

Derek nodded, "It's not going to be easy on anyone, especially Lexie. We just have to be there. We need to support her. Like Meredith said, she is going to need all the support she can get."

* * *

Meredith took a deep breath. As she used Mark's phone to call her youngest half sister. After a few rings a very tired sounding Molly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Molly?" Meredith asked, "It's…It's Meredith Grey. Your sister?"

"Meredith?" Molly's voice sounded slightly panicked, "Is it Lexie or Dad?"

"Lexie." Meredith answered. "She was attacked. She has six stab wounds, which she will recover from fairly quickly, nothing vital was hit. And Molly…She was raped."

There was a long moment of silence. "She was stabbed and raped? Oh my God…Is she awake? Is she…"

"She's not awake yet, so we don't know much about the attack."

"I'm coming to Seattle." Molly told her, "I'm going to book a flight as soon as I can…I need to find someone to watch Laura. Um, I…I need to make some calls. Can you please keep me posted?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay, I'll call you when I know when I will get my flight out…" She paused, "Please take care of our sister until I get there."

"I will." Meredith closed her eyes, hoping she really could…

TBC

Please review, if there is anything you would like me to include or what you would like to read in this, please let me know.


End file.
